Announcer
"now we do." - Announcer Speaker Box Hurtful!. The Announcer is the host of Battle for Dream Island. He debuted in the first episode after falling out of the sky to announce the contest. He speaks with a robotic-sort of voice from AT&T's Natural Voices Text-to-Speech demo as Mike, which can be found in this link. He made a short appearance on Inanimate Insanity when Nickel exclaims he didn't want to be on Battle for Dream Island. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Announcer is the last object introduced in this episode. He falls from the sky after Eraser said he would do anything to get away from Golf Ball, Flower, Woody, or Spongy. Then he tells Eraser that he's in luck, because they're building an island of luxury called "Dream Island" which includes a 5 star hotel, 6 restaurants, robot servants, a casino, and the winner gets to decide who gets to come and who doesn't. Then Eraser asked how much the island cost, and the Announcer responded "not even a penny". After the intro, Announcer gets the 20 contestants to stand on a wooden bar. At the end, Pin and Leafy are the only 2 standing and he states that they both win the challenge and they'll pick their teams for a much larger, longer battle. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, since everybody was arguing about what the team names should be, he decides to name the teams himself, naming Pin's team "the Squishy Cherries" and Leafy's team "the Squashy Grapes". Later he announces that the challenge is a race across the Goiky Canal. When the challenge ends, he announces that the Squishy Cherries are the winner for being the ones who broke the ribbon. In Barriers and Pitfalls, the Announcer tells Pin that, since she was the only one to break the ribbon in the previous episode, she did better than the rest and won a Win Token. He then announces for Cake at Stake, but not before they get all of the other contestants. He then starts declaring people who got zero votes and started throwing pieces of cake onto them, but his throwing speed was too fast that the cake was hitting them in the face. After Coiny is declared safe, the Announcer recommends that he should "turn down the throwing speed of the tosser." He then announces that Snowball is safe at zero votes, Tennis Ball is safe at one vote, and "So is 'sam,' whoever 'sam' is." When Flower threatens to crush him with her Announcer Crusher if she got elimintated, the Announcer states that it is "too bad for me." Flower was eliminated. After Cake at Stake is over, the Announcer announces the next contest, but before the 'O' in 'GO' appears on the screen, he has to say something else. He tells the Cherries that if they do not find their missing team member within the next hour, their team automatically loses. He then tells the 'O' to come over, and is not seen for the rest of the episode until the end. In No More Snow!, Announcer briefly appeared hiding behind a tree while Ruby and Book were running away from Evil Leafy chasing them. In It's a Monster, the Announcer was seen in a distance when the FreeSmart Supervan enters the desert. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, the Announcer can be seen at the summit of Yoyle Mountain before FreeSmart and W.O.A.H Bunch fall off the summit. Quotes *"Well, then you're in luck." - Episode 1 (Take the Plunge : Part 1) *"...row it across the Goiky Canal" - Episode 1 (Take the Plunge : Part 2) *"...speed of the tosser." - Episode 2 (Barriers and Pitfalls) *"Sorry, Woody. You didn't not ain't get no any none of nothing." - Episode 5 (Bridge Crossing) *"Good bye, Golf Ball, or GBGB for short." - Episode 11 (Lofty) *"Spectacular vomit art."- Episode 14 (Half a Loaf is Better Than None) *"That clumsy Tennis Ball." - Episode 20 (Gardening Hero) *"Who's this? An imposter?" - Episode 23 (Hurtful!) *"Hey, I have a David Cloner." - Episode 24 (Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *"Leafy, stop salivating. Firey, you too, or you'll destroy yourself." - Episode 25 (Return of the Hang Glider) Trivia *Contrary to his appearance, the Announcer is known to have emotions such as joy, anger, and annoyance. *The Announcer is one of the people that vibrate the others being Flower Speaker Box, Fiery Speaker Box, and Puffball Speaker Box. * The Announcer does not cry tears. Instead, he cries acid capable of destroying people (as shown in episode 19 with David, Rocky, and Ice Cube). *As of episode 19, the Announcer is known to keep a diary of his thoughts. Mentioned within: He comes from space and travelled far to get to Earth. **He loves earth especially for the people, sunsets, vistas, seas, and gravity. **He is kept on Earth by "various substances" in his innards that have a repulsion towards Earth. **Because of budget cuts he had to make the challenge in space in Episode 20 due to his "various substances" not being maintained by the budget cuts. *Despite his appearance, the Announcer does have hands, with seven fingers each. *In episode 22, the Announcer had been crushed. However, Firey and Flower have made replacement boxes based on their own personalities, which became the hosts of that episode. *The Announcer has been voted for 1 time, even though he was not supposed to. His voter was artofliving123. *The bugs in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 were built by the Announcer. *The Announcer could have been inspired by the Producer Jew Producer on Drawn Together. *In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, when the Speaker was screaming while running away from the bugs, he has an actual mouth. *In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, the Speaker is revealed to be a liar. *He has never actually had a full conversation with any contestant. *The Speaker didn't return for Season 2 is because he was taken away with the other speaker boxes/ destroyed in "After the finale" made by Animation Epic. *He is seen in Object Universe, he is handed by Icecream when she said "Hey guys I found a speaker anyways" while Ice cream is speaking its middle is moving with no voice (typically a bug) and the Green Speaker Box have the same voice with the Announcer. *The Announcer has been called many different names in season 1, such as Weird Speakerbox and other names, such as Speaker Box, Speaker Thing, Announcer-Speaker Thing, Announcer Thing, Anowncer Theeng, Anownsuh Din, Unusual Talking Rectangle, Weird Speaker Box, Speaker Machine, Talking Metal Box, Robotic Talker, Speakery, Machine Thingy, Speaky Box, Announcery, Grey Faceless Robot, Radio, Speaking Grey Cuboy. *The Announcer is the only person in BFDI and BFDIA to have a voice created by an app. *It is revealed that Announcer can do magic in Lofty and Rescission. *The Announcer appears 3 times in BFDIA (No More Snow!, It's a Monster and The Long-lost Yoyle City). Gallery Acidtest.png|Ice Cube, Rocky, and David getting killed by the Announcer's acid. Screen Shot 2013-11-20 at 7.16.51 PM.png|Weird speaker box Announcer_Diagonal_.png|Announcer diagonal Announcer_is_in_da_treez!!!.png|Book and Ruby fleeing from Evil Leafy. Note the announcer behind the trees. Announcer.png ACC.jpg cake a!.jpg leaf and acc.PNG|Leafy, 7th place earns you 6 points. Image.clapleafy.jpg|Be quiet, Leafy image.somethingmoredifferent.jpg|Wanna hear something more different? image.speakers.jpg|Anyway we got 816 votes. image.spikeyspeaker.jpg|Would you please stop distracting me? image.nowwedo.jpg|Now we do. Yu.JPG|Announcer in the desert Announcer Interface0001.png Announcer Interface0007.png Uh...how are we gonna get down from here..png|Uh...how are we gonna get down from here? Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.53.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.50.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.22.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.17.06 PM.png|The Announcer in BFDI's third anniversary. Announcer Isometric.png|Announcer Angled. output_GV7cOq.gif|A gif of Announcer vibrating when he is talking Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 6.01.04 PM.png|annoucer screaming 3..jpg Announcer-30px.png Announcer Front Vibrating0001.png Announcer Side Vibrating0010.png Announcer Side Vibrating0009.png Announcer Side Vibrating0008.png Announcer Side Vibrating0007.png Announcer Side Vibrating0006.png Announcer Side Vibrating0005.png Announcer Side Vibrating0004.png Announcer Side Vibrating0003.png Announcer Side Vibrating0002.png Announcer Side Vibrating0001.png Announcer Side.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0010.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0007.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0006.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0005.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0003.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0002.png Announcer Isometric Vibrating0001.png Announcer Isometric.png Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png Announcer Front Vibrating0009.png Announcer Front Vibrating0008.png Announcer Front Vibrating0007.png Announcer Front Vibrating0006.png Announcer Front Vibrating0005.png Category:Characters Category:Speaker Box Category:Non-Contestants Category:Males Category:Limbless Category:Host Category:Legless Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Armless Category:Gray Category:Robots Category:Electronic Category:Announcers Category:Rectangle Category:Not In BFDIA